Foxy Loses a Monster Truck Rally
Foxy Loses a Monster Truck Rally is a Go! Animate episode. Plot Foxy has been forced to be the substitute driver for Avenger Racing's Mega-Bite at the 34th Annual Monster Truck Uber Jump and Smash-Up at the 12,000 sq ft. auditorium and multipurpose arena inside the GoCity Recreation Center. He does not win freestyle on the 5th night (Russian Scorpia won the night instead), and as a result, is grounded until 6 AM. Cast *Diesel as Foxy *Tween Girl as 10-year old Ako *Shy Girl as Ako/Minky *Kidaroo as Barney/Fat Timon *Scary Voice as Golden Freddy *Kayla as Fat Minky Momo *Dallas as Larry Swim Transcript *Golden Freddy: Due to you biting off the frontal lobe, you are forced to participate in this year's Monster Truck Uber Jump and Smash-Up. I'll go to the store and buy racing gear now. *Foxy: CRAP! *(later) *Foxy: (dressed in HQV off-road racing gear such as HQV off-road racing gloves, HQV helmet, a HQV racing jacket, HQV racing pants, and HQV racing goggles) I feel hot! And my ears are squi- *Golden Freddy: SHUT UP! Now get in Mega-Bite! You are driving to the back of the recreation center! *(later) *(Audience is cheering) *Announcer: We have a superstar vs. video game character match! Larry Swim in the Speed Energy Bigfoot vs. Foxy the Pirate Fox in MEGA-BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE! Who will win?!?!?!?!?!? The superstar or the frontal lobe biter! LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *(Bigfoot and Mega-Bite then take-off, at that point, Bigfoot turns over and slams into the stage, toppling onto it) *(inside of Bigfoot) *Larry Swim: STUPID TRICKY CHINA CLAY AND DIRT MIXTURE! STUPID T.C.C.A.D.M.! *(inside of Mega-Bite) *Foxy: Man! Larry turned it over! He turned it over! They're bringing in the excavators! *(shot of fans cheering) *Announcer: GIVE IT UP FOR FOXY THE PIRATE FOX AND MEGA-BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE! *(Foxy climbs out of Mega-Bite, takes off his helmet) *Foxy: SKRAAAAAAAAAA! *Announcer: Screeching out his trademark cry from the game Five Nights at Freddy's, is Foxy the Pirate Fox! *(Foxy jumps off of Mega-Bite and walks past a dazed Larry Swim, his crew, and the emergency crew) *Announcer: (walks up to Foxy) Foxy, what is your role with Avenger Racing here? *Foxy: I was sent here for being grounded. Now I must win all 5 nights, so I will get ready for racing here. Sheesh! But the fox rocks! *Announcer: There you have, pirate fans of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and race fans! The fox rocks! *(audience cheering) *(5th night) *(inside Mega-Bite) *Foxy: Okay, got my thumbs-up for my freestyle at the rec. center, got my thumbs up, engine on, here we go....... *(cut to Mega-Bite speeding down the plastic and plywood and dirt covered stage and onto the track. But then Mega-Bite topples over and smashes into the dumpsters) *Foxy: (climbs out) RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGH! *Audience: (cheering) *Foxy: Did I win?! Did I win?! Let's hope I did! *Announcer: No, Foxy. You did not! *Foxy: What?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Freddy is gonna get me for this...... *(back at FFP) *Golden Freddy: Foxy, how dare you lose night 5 at the rally! You're grounded until 6 AM! Go to the Pirate's Cove and stay still NOW! *(Foxy runs away) *Foxy: Noooooooooooooooo! Why does this always happen to me?!?!?! Category:Episodes Category:Grounded Videos